In a semi-closed screw compressor, when the compressor is not provided with a built-in oil separating core, an exhaust bearing seat is surrounded by an oil separating barrel so as to reduce noise. In this case, gas discharged from the compressor flows into the oil separating barrel through the exhaust bearing seat, and then is discharged from the compressor via a discharge port of the oil separating barrel. Since the compressor is not provided with the built-in oil separating core, the discharge port of the oil separating barrel must be located at a lower part of the oil separating barrel, such that refrigerant oil carried in the exhaust gas can be smoothly discharged out of the compressor. For a screw compressor with a slide valve structure arranged at a lower part, generally, an exhaust port of the exhaust bearing seat is positioned in a lower part of the exhaust bearing seat. In this case, the discharge port of the exhaust bearing seat is too close to the discharge port of the oil separating barrel, therefore the function of insulating the noise of the oil separating barrel cannot be sufficiently exerted.